The Fox and the Hound
by Dark Wither
Summary: Ahri a fox is lonely and wants only to find a friend. Nasus a hound who is trying to learn some new tricks from a devoted hunter. The two unlikely canines find friendship but go through hardship when others try and prevent it. This is a recreation of the Disney movie in the League of Legends world.


**The Fox and the Hound**

 **Authors Notes: Hello, here is a little story that follows the same progression of the Disney movie The Fox and the Hound. However, this idea didn't originally come from me but someone one the League forums and the link will be in the bottom if you are interested in reading it. This story may make you smile, cry, laugh, or all of the above. I hope you enjoy it.**

Skins that are used.

 _Big bad Warwick_

 _Safari Caitlyn_

Ahri was a fox who lived alone and was always alone. She never did anything and had no one to talk to. She would roam through the forests everyday looking for a friend but never found anyone. However, this day when she was climbing up a large tree she was amazed to find someone else.

Anivia was perched on one of the large branches looking over the horizon when she noticed the young fox approach her.

"Hello young one, what are you doing here?" Anivia asked.

"Hello, I am looking for a friend, can you be my friend? Ahri replied.

The bird laughed. "Ho ho, I'm afraid I cannot be your friend I am far too busy."

Ahri looked disappointed and lowered her head in sorrow. She started making her way back down the tree. Anivia pitied the fox, seeing her struggling she decided to help.

"What is your name dear?" The bird asked.

"My name is Ahri, what is yours?"

Anivia swept down to the forest floor to meet Ahri before she continued.

"My name is Anivia, I'll tell you what Ahri I may know of a place where you can stay and hopefully meet new friends." Anivia said.

Ahri's eyes beamed as she jumped up and down.

"Grab on to my talons and I shall lead you there."

Ahri did as the bird asked and grabbed tightly to her talons. Anivia started to flap her wings as they were carried into the sky. Ahri was amazed at the view from up here, never being able to see where she lived before. Anivia flew over the forest very quickly, reaching a large building with many people walking around it. It was much bigger than anything Ahri had ever seen.

"This is the institute of war. I don't know how much of a fighter you are, but there are many people here that can train you and hopefully become your friend." Anivia said.

The bird flew down letting Ahri rest back down onto the ground. She could see the fox's excitement, eager to find someone to meet.

"Go through those doors and I'm sure you will meet someone to help you." Anivia said before she took off again.

Ahri couldn't wait anymore, she ran as fast as she could towards the doors before blasting her way through them, hopping that someone would greet her on the other side.

* * *

Caitlyn had just finished a match on Summoners Rift and was angry. She had a terrible score, 0/10/0, She wasn't able to focus herself. Her traps never landed and her aim was off. Caitlyn needed someone to accompany her on her hunts and she had a perfect idea on whom.

Caitlyn walked through the halls, navigating the many corridors until she found the room she was looking for. With a knock she patiently waited for the door to open. After a few moments it swung open to reveal Nasus standing in front of her.

"Good evening Caitlyn, can I help you?" Nasus said.

"I want you to be my new Hunting partner." Caitlyn replied earning a puzzled look from Nasus.

"Gee Caitlyn I don't know, I've never been that great in the rift, everyone else counters me pretty hard and I have a rough laning phase." Nasus said as he felt depressed hearing himself say that.

"Nonsense," Caitlyn shouted "I am going to train you to be the best hunter. With me and Renekton, there is no way we won't be able to train you."

Nasus looked a little happier as he nodded his head.

"Great," Caitlyn said "We start now." She said as she slammed the door and walked to her own room.

Caitlyn was confident that with her newest partner that she would become the great hunter that people feared again.

* * *

It had been a few days since Ahri had stumbled through the doors and she had met none other than granny Warwick. He had taken her in and trained her so that she could participate in the League.

Ahri had never met someone as nice and loving as Warwick. He was so calm and never got mad at her when he was trying to teach her. However, even though Ahri liked Warwick, she still felt a little empty. Granny Warwick was far too old to play with Ahri so she longed to find someone who could be her friend.

"Very good Ahri you have improved so much after such a short amount of time." Warwick said, congratulating her. "I think you are ready to fight on the rift."

Ahri looked surprised, she didn't know if she was ready. However, she knew that if Warwick thought she was ready than he must know more than her.

So Warwick led Ahri to the summoning platform. He instructed Ahri to stand in the middle of the circle as a summoner would spawn her into Summoners Rift.

Ahri did as she was told and waited patiently. Suddenly, a flash of blue light surrounded her as she was instantly transported to a weird place where she stood in the ruins of some kind of temple. Beyond the temple was a forest not unlike the one she came from. However, unlike the forest she came from, there were three clearing each making a large path that she could travel through.

Ahri looked a little worried not knowing what was going to happen until more flashes of light appeared around her. Where the light had been Warwick appeared similarly to how she did. Ahri felt relieved that he was here with her to help explain where they were.

"Don't worry Ahri this may look weird but it will get familiar quick. Basically, all you have to do is go through one of those lanes and wait for those minions I told you about. Fight them and don't get killed by the enemy champions." Warwick explained.

Ahri jumped with fear. "Killed!"

"Don't worry about that, if you do die you will be teleported back here."

Ahri looked a little more relaxed knowing that it wasn't permanent. Suddenly more flashes of light appeared as more people arrived on the stone they were standing on. Ahri didn't recognize the other two but jumped for joy when she noticed the third.

"Anivia!"

"Hello my child, I see you have learned about the rift." Anivia said glad she had found the fox again.

Ahri nodded before turning back to Warwick.

"Ahri the match is about to start, quickly go down the middle lane." Warwick said as he left the platform they were on.

Anivia also turned and left leaving Ahri alone. She listened to what Warwick said and quickly walked down the middle lane.

Meanwhile on the other end of the rift a very different conversation was going.

"Nasus farm the lane as best you can and don't get harassed out of lane until you hit at least 6 ok." Caitlyn told him.

Nasus nodded, getting himself focused so that he could do what Caitlyn had asked of him.

"Good, if you get into any trouble me and Renekton will be there to help you ok."

Nasus walked himself towards the middle lane and went over the plan Caitlyn had come up with the day prior. He got his mind in the zone as he didn't let anything else distract him. However, as he got to lane he noticed someone in the middle of the lane.

The person was a woman with long white fluffy tails and cat like ears on her head. Nasus had never seen this woman before and was intrigued as he walked over to meet her.

Ahri was chasing her tails until she could hear someone approaching her. She turned her head and noticed a large looking dog advancing towards her. Ahri didn't know that he was an enemy and walked over to meet him.

"Hi, who are you?" She questioned sniffing the air.

"Hello, my name is Nasus, who are you." Nasus said as he was now within touching distance.

"My name is Ahri. Do you want to me my friend?" Ahri said as she tilted her head to the side.

Nasus was a little surprised at the question. He had been so prepared for this game, ready to bet anyone that dared to face him in lane. However, now that he was face to face with Ahri, all of that disappeared.

"I-I..Sure." Nasus replied not knowing any other way to answer.

Ahri giggled. "Ok, catch me." She said as she ran away from Nasus looking for a potential hiding place.

Nasus was taken aback by the fox, but he was also curious. He ran after her as she darted into some bushes shielding herself from his view. Nasus storms through the bushes, eager to catch her. He notices the fox kneeling in the brush and reaches out his arms only for her to sprint away as her tails flailed behind her.

While this was going on, minions had started to form in the middle lane and were attacking the enemy wave. Ahri noticed them but was too busy playing with her newly found friend as she tried to find a new place to hide.

Nasus got back up as he turned his head in every direction to try to figure out which way she darted off in. Nasus then remembered that he was part dog and his sense of smell was better than anyone he had ever met. He sniffed the air and instantly caught the scent of the sneaky fox.

He started walking in the direction of the smell, taking breaks to sniff the air ever so often. He was getting closer as the smell of the fox was getting stronger. He then noticed the glimpse of a white tail peeking out from the underbrush. Nasus played it cool pretending he hadn't noticed her as he slowly got closer to her. He walked past her hiding spot as if he hadn't located her. He could hear her faintly giggle as he made his way past.

"Found you." He said as he leapt into the bush and grabbing a handful of her tails.

"Hehe, you found me." Ahri said as she stood back up and Nasus released her tails.

"That was fun do you want to play again?" Ahri asked smiling.

Nasus looked at her also having a lot of fun but remembering why he was here. He noticed his score, Ahri and him still had yet to get any cs and were still level one.

"I don't know I think I have to get back to my lane." Nasus said disappointed.

Ahri's ears dropped "Oh ok I guess I better go to." She said as Nasus started walking back to his lane.

Ahri was alone again and didn't know where to go. She was confused, the only friend she had made had just left her. Her only idea was to find Anivia again and ask her what she should do and thought she might be in the ruins. So she made her long way back towards the ruins to see if Anivia was there.

* * *

Ahri managed to make her way back without too much trouble as she looked around for Anivia. She noticed the blue bird walking back into a lane before she called out to her.

"Anivia!" Ahri yelled.

"Ahri, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your lane?" Anivia said noticing the fox.

"I met a new friend." Ahri said "But he can't play with me anymore."

Anivia made her way over to the pouting fox and wrapped her wing around her.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure it's just a temporary thing. But heavens you still don't have any cs. Ahri I thought you knew what to do, go back to lane quickly." Anivia said as she flapped her way back to her own lane.

Ahri watched her leave and proceeded to go back to her own lane.

* * *

Ahri walked back to her lane when she noticed Nasus wailing on the minions that had formed. She was instantly filled with joy as she ran up to him.

"Nasus, can we play a game now?"

Nasus saw Ahri approach him and felt sad knowing that he would be unable to entertain the fox.

"I'm sorry Ahri, Caitlyn got mad at me for slaking off. She is training me to be a great hunter like her and I can't play with you. Also I have to leash the red buff for her every time it spawns." Nasus said as he smacked another minion.

Ahri's eyes started to tear up. Her only friend was unable to be her friend. She watched from a distance as Nasus focused on his farm. However, something tipped him off as he started heading into the brush they had been playing in. Ahri got excited thinking that Nasus could play and started to follow him.

He was fast, she followed as quick as she could as he turned around a corner. Ahri peered around the corner as she noticed a large beast. It was a twisted tree like creature that had a red orb on his back. She saw Nasus start to pound away at the creature with his staff as two other people walked at Nasus. One was a large reptilian, the other was a woman with a large gun.

The trio fought the creature until the woman took the finishing blow earning a red aura around her. The large reptile was sniffing the air as he turned towards Ahri. He saw her through the bushes and snarled.

"FOX!"

The woman turned and pointed her gun in her direction. "Fox? Where? Kill it!"

Ahri ran away as fast as she could. She could hear their loud footsteps storming after her but was too afraid to turn to look. She was breathing heavily dashing between the tree line to make an escape. However, they were gaining on her, a bullet whizzed past her head as she ducked lower to the ground.

Ahri was terrified until she noticed her saviour Warwick just a few feet away. She ran towards him, startling him as she hid behind him watching the two people chasing her approach Warwick.

"Well, that fox is trying to hide behind the grown up." The woman said.

Warwick growled. "Stay back, Caitlyn I'm three levels higher than you and could beat you without my ultimate."

Caitlyn looked annoyed. "Err, you win this time but if I ever catch that fox alone I will shoot it. Keep that animal away from Nasus." Caitlyn said as she turned around to leave.

Warwick looked at the shaking Ahri curled around his leg before patting her on the head.

"Don't worry Ahri, your safe now. But oh my goodness your still level one come I'll help give you some experience." Warwick said as they ventured into the jungle.

* * *

Nasus was in the mid lane by himself farming when he saw Renekton and Caitlyn coming his way. He didn't stop farming and waited till they were very close before he asked what they were doing.

"Nasus come, we are going to go into the jungle to train and increase your q stacks. There will not be that distracting fox where we are going." Caitlyn said as she motioned for him to follow.

Nasus looked a little sad that he wasn't going to be able to see Ahri, stopped farming and followed Caitlyn. As Nasus was leaving Ahri saw him walking with Caitlyn and the lizard into the forest. She felt sad but walked into the lane herself and started to farm.

She was making a decent progress when she saw Anivia fly towards her with a look of sadness on her face.

"Hello Ahri are you alright?" Anivia asked resting next to her.

"Yes I am, I'm waiting for Nasus to return." She replied.

Anivia felt a cord in her heart being pulled as Ahri responded.

"Ahri, I don't think you can be friends with Nasus." Anivia said sadly.

Ahri looked up to the bird confused. "Why not?"

Anivia thought for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Because he is a dog, who is being trained to be a hunter, and you are a fox which dogs hunt."

Ahri shook her head in disbelief. "You don't know Nasus, we are friends he wouldn't hurt me."

Anivia looked at Ahri with sorrow, wishing she was right but doubting as she flew back from which she came.

* * *

It had been a long time that Ahri had been in the mid lane. She was now level 18 and felt much stronger than she had been before. All this time she had not seen any sight of Nasus and was starting to doubt if he would ever return.

Nasus had also been training a lot and was level 18 as well as having quite a few stacks on his q. He had become a rather large threat since his training with Caitlyn and Renekton. He was able to go back to the mid lane after all the work he had done. As he walked back he saw Ahri farming away on the minions. She looked much stronger since their last encounter but he was scared to approach her.

Ahri caught the smell of something she hadn't smelling in a long time. She turned her head in its direction noticing Nasus crossing the mid lane.

"Nasus!" She said gleefully as she skipped her way over to him.

However, Nasus barked at her. "ERRRR, stay back Ahri."

Ahri looked surprised, Nasus had never acted like this before "Nasus what's wrong?"

Nasus stopped barking and looked at her for the first time in a while remembering how he had felt when they first met.

"I can't be with you Ahri, I'm a hunter I can't be distracted. I don't want to hurt you." Nasus said.

Ahri looked hurt as her heart sank. However, she heard a loud noise coming from the bushes.

"There she is Nasus get her, go after that fox." Caitlyn yelled as Renekton came running from the bush.

Nasus looked like he was conflicted but ran at Ahri yelling at her as he chased her.

Ahri ran away into the forest, feeling both fear and sadness that she was running away from her friend. A tear left he eye as she darted through the tree line breaking sight from the pursuers and hiding in a tree. She held her breath making as little noise as possible before she saw Nasus stalking around her.

"Ahri," Nasus whispered. "Run"

Ahri saw as Caitlyn and Renekton approached Nasus.

"She is this way!" Nasus yelled as he ran past the tree she was hiding in.

Ahri waited until she could no longer see any of them before she made her way down the tree and doubled back her tracks. However, she must have taken a wrong turn because she ended up in a large lane with water flowing through it. Ahri didn't know where she was but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something behind her.

"There she is!" The reptile yelled as he dashed towards her.

Ahri ran in the opposite direction hopping she was faster before she saw Caitlyn was in front of her ready to cut her off. Ahri stopped where she was as the two continued to approach her.

"No way out fox!" Caitlyn yelled as she aimed her gun towards her.

Ahri saw that to one side of her was a large pit and began running towards it. However, as she got closer a large dragon descended into the pit screeching as it landed. Ahri didn't have a choice at this moment and continued to run at the dragon.

The dragon saw the fox and instantly went to bite her with his large beak. Ahri narrowly dodged his sharp mouth to the side as she put her back against the back of the wall. Ahri was trapped now, with a hungry dragon trying to kill her.

Ahri closed her eyes waiting for it to end before remembering that she had learned a skill that could get her out of this fix.

Caitlyn and Renekton saw the fox girl up against the wall as the dragon towered over her.

"Haha, tough luck fox, I'd like to see you get out of this one." Caitlyn snickered.

Ahri remembered her dash as she focused herself to dash backwards.

Ahri felt her body travel backwards as a blue aura engulfed her. She travelled through the wall and onto the other side. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see tree's instead of a dragon.

The dragon was confused how the fox had managed to weasel her way out of his den. He turned around and was instead met with two other figures. The dragon didn't really care who he ate and instantly lunged at the reptilian.

"OWWWW!"

Ahri heard a scream from over the wall as well as some cursing. She could hear shots being fired and the cry of the dragon before a loud thud. Ahri didn't know what was happening on the other side of the wall but was surprised when she heard Nasus's

"That fox, I'm going to get revenge on that fox."

Ahri felt her legs buckle as she slid down onto the ground. Her eyes couldn't contain the tears as they streamed down her face. She continued to cry until she saw Warwick slowly approach her.

He sat down next to her as he stroked her hair. He seemed to understand why she was crying because of what he told her.

"Ahri, I can't protect you any more, you can't go back to lane. You're going to have to stay in the jungle."

Ahri was still crying after Warwick said that. He stopped stroking her hair as he got up and left her, heaped in a pile on the wall. She called to him not to leave her but he didn't turn around as he walked out of her sight.

Ahri was alone again, truly alone. She had lost her best friend and the person that had taken care of her. She felt empty and didn't know if she would ever be happy again. Ahri knew she couldn't stay here forever, she needed to find a place she could be safe and marched off still wiping tears from her face.

She came to an oddly shaped bush in the shape of a 't' as she lay down in it before closing her eyes hoping she never had to wake up again.

* * *

The sound of rustling caused Ahri to wake from her slumber. She quickly was alert to see what danger had managed to find her. She sat up before she noticed a large tan coloured cat sniffing around Ahri's hiding spot.

The cat was massive compared to Ahri, stretching out longer than her by at least two feet. It had large teeth as well as a necklace of bones around its mane.

Ahri was paralyzed as she knew that it was only a matter of time before the cat leaped on her and ended her life. However, the cat did something remarkable. It stood on its hind legs before a white light surrounded the animal, blinding Ahri.

As the light faded Ahri turned back towards the creature but it had vanished and been replaced with a young woman. Ahri was left breathless as she peered onto the woman before her.

The girl had long black hair tied in a braid and bright green eyes. She had the same bone necklace as well as bone earrings. Her clothing was strange to Ahri, she only wore very revealing hides that barely covered her womanly areas. Her body also had white war paint all over.

Ahri however, was more surprised at something else. She was feeling drawn to this woman, wanted nothing more than to be with her. Ahri's brain was fighting against her telling her to fear this woman and to run as far away as possible, but Ahri's heart was pulling her closer. Something inside her caused Ahri to stand up from her hiding spot to greet this person.

"Hello," Ahri said feeling her heart racing. "Who are you?"

The woman turned to look at the fox girl, seeing that she had odd traits similar to her own. Even still the stranger didn't seem interested in the other woman.

"Depends on whose asking?" She replied.

Ahri could sense that this woman was going to be harder to get a response from. Ahri tried to sound confident, but her blushed cheeks were making it almost impossible.

"I'm Ahri, the nine tailed fox, known for my beauty." Ahri said as she leapt closer.

"Hmph, well how come I've never heard of you?" The woman said emotionless.

Ahri slowed her pace to a stop realizing she had ruined her chance.

"I'm Nidalee, fully human, but fully cougar." She replied.

Ahri sighed when she heard her name. "Nidalee, what an exotic name for someone such as yourself."

Nidalee laughed when Ahri talked to her. "You're a strange person."

Ahri blushed harder after hearing Nidalee say that but came closer as she stood face to face with her and making a beaming smile.

"Only when I meet people as remarkable as you."

Nidalee laughed again, she was interesting in learning who this woman thought she was. She smiled and motioned for Ahri to follow as she walked back into the dense forest.

* * *

Nasus was in the middle lane watching over his friend Renekton who had been injured by the dragon. Nasus was still continuing to farm, increasing his q stack when Caitlyn walked over to him.

"NASUS!" Caitlyn yelled as she stormed towards him.

Nasus ran towards her ready to do what she asked.

"I think it's time we sniff out that fox." Caitlyn said pointing towards her gun.

Nasus nodded his head as he followed Caitlyn into the Jungle.

Caitlyn started by laying out numerous traps all over the jungle hoping to catch the sneaky fox. He got Nasus to start sniffing to track where the fox had managed to get to as Caitlyn held her gun, ready to fire the next thing that moved.

Ahri and Nidalee were together in a brush when Ahri's ears started to twitch. Nidalee noticed and saw that something was wrong.

"Ahri what is it?" She asked.

Ahri sniffed the air, picking up the familiar scent. "Trouble, Nidalee run away as fast as you can, I will meet up with you."

"But-"

Ahri interrupted her and shook her head. "It's too dangerous, I know who it is. I can reason with him." Ahri said before dashing out of the bush. "I will be back, run as far as you can."

Ahri ran through a bush before stopping dead in her tracks seeing that a trap had been laid down. Realizing that the jungle was much more dangerous, Ahri slowly crept through the trees getting closer to Nasus. Her feet lightly ran along the ground leaving little to no sound as she was fairly close to Nasus.

"Psst, Nasus." Ahri whispered. "What are you doing here, I thought you we weren't friends anymore?"

Nasus turned his head fully around seeing the fox that had injured his friend.

"I'm here to get you!" He screamed as he alerted Caitlyn to her presence.

Ahri turned and dashed away as Caitlyn fired a shot at her. She was careful not to step into any traps as Nasus ran at her full force. She managed to get out of line of sight as they ran past her as she held her back against a tree.

She watched them run towards a large open area cursing.

"Blast, we lost her." Caitlyn said frustrated.

They went to turn a corner until.

"SLAM!"

A huge bear came barreling through the jungle towards them.

"Crap, get him Nasus, AHHHH." Caitlyn screamed before she backed up into one of her traps.

Nasus saw Caitlyn trapped behind him, trying to pry her leg out. Nasus got the attention of the bear and led him away from Caitlyn.

Ahri saw Nasus leading the bear away and went to follow them staying out of Caitlyn's sight. The bear towered over Nasus as he showed his long claws. Nasus stood his ground as he didn't show any fear, swinging his staff at the bear.

The bear laughed at Nasus's attempts and swatted his staff away from him.

"Ha, you think I'm just a bear, I'm Volibear. I'm 12/0 bud get outta my way." Volibear yelled as he swung his paw at Nasus sending him flying into the tree line.

Ahri saw Nasus get flung across the jungle and ran towards him standing in between him and Volibear.

"I won't let you hurt my friend." Ahri said putting her arms out wide.

Volibear scratched his head confused. "We are on the same team?"

"I don't care, AHHHHH!" Ahri yelled as she ran at Volibear.

"Ok, AHHHHH!" Volibear cried as he got on all fours and stampeded towards Ahri.

Ahri knew instantly she made a mistake and instantly dashed to the side dodging his body as he continued to run. Volibear looked shocked as Ahri managed to dart away from him at the last second. He quickly stopped himself and faced Ahri again as he began running towards her.

Ahri didn't have time to react as she backed up only to notice she was on a cliff over the river. She braced herself as she felt Volibear slam into her like a jet engine as they both fell off of the cliff tumbling into the river below.

Luckily for Ahri, Volibear had knocked her so hard that she flew out a few feet away from Volibear allowing her not to be crushed by his weight. She hit the water hard as her body lay sprawled out motionless. Volibear faired the same fate except landing on a rock breaking his bones as he lay there lifeless.

Ahri, groaned unable to move but still alive, barely. However, she heard a click as she opened her eyes to see Caitlyn standing over her with the gun barrel pointed directly at her.

However, Nasus came over by Caitlyn and stood in front of Ahri, blocking Caitlyn from taking a shot.

"Come one Nasus move, we almost have her." Caitlyn said shooing him away.

Nasus stood still and shook his head, refusing to leave his friend. Caitlyn lowered her gun seeing Nasus had made up his mind and wasn't going to move.

"You're right Nasus, let's go." Caitlyn said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Nasus turned to look at Ahri, giving her one final look, as Ahri looked into his eyes. Sadness filled both of them before Nasus turned back to follow Caitlyn out of the river.

* * *

A long time passed, Ahri was no longer on the rift but instead walking through the Institute with her arm around Nidalee. She hadn't seen Nasus since that first time she had been on the rift, but she never forgot it. She was walking with Nidalee when we came to a window and noticed something outside.

She stopped and went to look out of the window. She saw the familiar reptilian man out on a grassy hill. Standing next to him was Caitlyn, gun in her hand laughing. But what Ahri was most excited about was Nasus sitting underneath a large tree with his staff in hand and a smile across his face. He looked happy as he sat next to his three friends.

Ahri watched them for a minute as a smile crept on her face and a tear fell from her eye. She would never forget the story they had shared, the memory she had made. She would never forget the friendship she had made there, the fox and the hound.

 **Authors Notes: Well that was my spinoff of The Fox and the Hound. It was supposed to be a short story no more than 2000 words but ended up being well over 5000. Anyway tell me what you thought this was a fun story to write and involves two of the first champions I ever played during the league Nasus and Ahri. Leave a review thanks.**

 **Here is the original post: . ?t=1598739**


End file.
